Sabrina andThe Voice?
by IFYOUCOULDFLY
Summary: (My response to PrincessWilla101's Awesome Challenge! Go check that out RIGHT NOW) Life after the war is pretty slow. That is, until Sabrina meets Peter Pan. With his help, she realizes her talents as a singer...and auditions for The Voice. But, of course, she's a GRIMM, meaning an adventure full of music, frozen yogurt, and maybe even a little romance is just around the corner.


**A/N: OLAF! It's me, IFYOUCOULDFLY! So, this is my first Sisters Grimm fanfic, and it's also a response to ****_PRINCESSWILLA101'S AWESOME CHALLENGE_****!**

**Seriously, go check that out right now, the story will make a LOT more sense if you do. Or less. Honestly, this whole thing is pretty much nonsense, so be warned! Story set after the war, but everyone stays in Ferryport Landing. Sabrina and Puck are sixteen, Daphne's eleven, etc.**

**IN THIS CHAPTER****: ****_Granny makes Uncle Jake go to the store, Puck secretly watches Disney movies with Kraven, Sabrina is locked out of the house by Puck, and Puck watches The Voice!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, Disney, or The Voice.**

Puck was home alone.

Granny was off at a town meeting with Veronica and Henry, Mr. Canis was meditating in the forest with Red, and Uncle Jake was forced to go to the grocery store. Sabrina insisted on coming along with Uncle Jake just to make sure they could buy "normal people food", as she put it, and she took Daphne with her, because she did _not _trust Puck to take care of her little sister.

Typically, this would have meant the house would have been destroyed a _second _time, and Sabrina's room (she finally had one of her own) would be covered in mayonnaise, or maybe purple slugs, depending on the fairy's mood.

But not _this _time.

While preparing his first prank, something on the coffee table caught Puck's eye. A movie that Daphne and Red had left out from the night before. Curiously, he picked it up and stared at the title: _Walt Disney's __Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. _

Puck snorted. _"Are you _kidding_ me?" _He thought. _"This is such a baby movie. I can't believe Marshmallow and Red _watch _this junk!" _

-One hour later-

Popcorn kernels and used tissues were strewn about the dark room. The only light provided was the flickering television's. On the couch sat a very emotional Puck. He was somehow simultaneously blowing his nose, shoving popcorn down his throat, and hugging his stuffed unicorn Kraven, who was there for comfort, all while watching the movie.

"S-s-now's d-d-dead!" Puck sobbed, tears streaming out of his eyes, boogers out of his nose. He hugged Kraven closer, wailing uncontrollably. Abruptly, his crying ceased. Puck shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth, swallowed (he skipped the chewing part), and resumed his sobbing.

Outside, Sabrina was getting _very _impatient.

Uncle Jake, Daphne and her had been riding home from the grocery store when Daphne spotted a new magic shop that had been built when the town was rebuilt.

As Daphne had told Sabrina, it appeared to be a normal magic store, with card tricks and what-not. But if you walked up to the person at the register and told him, _"Everafter," _you'd be taken into a secret part of the store with all sorts of trinkets with _real _magic.

Of course, this sent Daphne into a squealing fit, and Uncle Jake was _really _excited. Sabrina just sighed, rolled her eyes, and said: "Guess I'll walk home then.

Now, she'd been waiting outside for 5 MINUTES, banging on the door and screaming.

"Puck! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Sabrina shouted again, slamming her fist against the wood, but it was no use. The fairy couldn't hear a thing over the blaring TV and his own sobs.

Of course, Puck had locked the door before watching the movie. He'd be _mortified _if anybody walked in on him watching _Snow White, _especially Sabrina. She would _never _let him hear the end of it...

Finally, Sabrina sighed and slumped down on the porch, trying to calm down. _"Don't do anything stupid, Sabrina. Remember anger management. Just sit here and wait for someone to get home." _

A minute passed. Then another. Sabrina began to hum to herself, then she began to sing softly, her eyes shut.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending! Oh oh, oh oh so much for my happy ending! Oh oh, oh oh."

Towards the end of the chorus, her voice had become louder and louder, and finally she was singing loudly, forgetting that she wasn't in her room. She _thought _she was alone.

"Wow." A voice appraised.

Immediately, Sabrina's eyes flew open and she let out a gasp of shock. In front of her stood a smiling red-haired boy she'd never seen before.

Her cheeks flushed as red as the boy's hair as she stammered, "O-oh, I didn't see-I mean, I didn't know- well, er..."

The boy flashed another smile. "You've got a pretty voice." He said nicely, causing her to blush more. _"Damnit, Sabrina, cut that out! STOP BLUSHING!" _She yelled to herself mentally, but her face ignored her.

"Oh-ah, thanks." Sabrina said. The boy let out a laugh. "Let me guess, nobody's heard you sing before?" He asked accusingly, and Sabrina shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

"Yep." She offered, and the boy nodded. "You've got a great voice, though. Don't be shy of it. Hey, I never got your name, by the way."

Sabrina smiled at the boy. "So you walk up to me, embarrass me to death, suddenly read my mind, and now you want know my name?" She joked, and the redhead laughed. "I'm just kidding. It's Sabrina. Sabrina Grimm."

The boy's eyebrows shot up. "You're a _Grimm?_" He asked, and Sabrina sighed. "I'm guessing that means you're an Everafter, then?" She accused, and the boy nodded. "Yep. I'm Peter." He announced, holding out his hand.

Sabrina reached out and shook it. "As in Pan? If my sister were here, she'd be freaking out." Peter blinked incredulously. "Are you kidding?! _I _should be freaking out about meeting _you_. You saved the Everafters, after all!"

Sabrina looked at him. "So I'm some sort of celebrity, then?" She asked curiously, and Peter nodded. "Well, duh, you are! Listen, I have to get going, but I'll see you later!" He said. "Alright, bye then!" She called after Peter Pan as he walked down the sidewalk and out of sight.

Sabrina sat there on the porch for a minute, just thinking, before she gave up. _"Oh, screw anger management!" _She thought, marching over to the door. "ONE LAST WARNING, PUSFACE!" She screamed.

No answer.

"FINE THEN!" Sabrina lifted her knee to her chest and shot her foot forward, letting her sneakers slam into the door just to the side of the doorknob. The door flew open with a slam.

Puck heard _this_. Immediately, he clicked the channel button on the remote and it switched to a random show called The Voice. Sabrina walked in just then.

"What the heck, Stinkpot?! I was out there for 10 minutes! You - what are you watching?" She broke off from her rant, staring at the TV. A blonde-haired girl was onstage, singing beautifully, and four celebrities were sitting with their chairs turned, 2 facing towards the stage, 2 facing away.

"Umm...I don't know." Puck said honestly, and Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't. I'm gonna go fix whatever you've done to my room now." She announced, walking out of the room, but not before she caught the title of the show.

"The Voice."

She thought. _"Huh." _

**A/N: So...you like? And YES, I played the Peter Pan card. I know. But I just HAD to! Anyways, remember to check out the Awesome Challenge by PrincessWilla101! Try it yourself, it's really cool and lots of fun to write! Keep reading/reviewing/being awesome!-FLY**


End file.
